This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. UNO-Biology Progress for UNO biology over the last year was primarily in faculty recruiting and in biomedical science curriculum. Recruiting New Faculty One tenure track faculty line was approved and the search is ongoing. UNO-Computer Science The College of Information Science &Technology at the University of Nebraska at Omaha currently has five INBRE faculty members: two INBRE mentors (Dr. Hesham Ali and Dr. Zhengxin Chen);two INBRE research associates (Dr. Kiran Bastola and Dr. Parvathi Chundi);and an INBRE education associate (Dr. Mark Pauley). A major development in the College of IS&T this year regarding bioinformatics was hosting the INBRE Bioinformatics Core Facility. Several INBRE associates and mentors have used this opportunity to visit several Nebraska INBRE UGNET campuses and give talk and workshops in Bioinformatics. As a result, several collaborative projects have been developed among UGNET INBRE associates and the Bioinformatics core. Preliminary results of such projects are very promising.